batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mister Toad (Beware the Batman)
'''Mister Toad' is Professor Pyg's partner in crime. History In "Hunted", Professor Pyg and his partner, Mister Toad, showed up in Gotham with the intent to hunt down and eliminate the main investors in a land deal that had destroyed a wetlands animal preserve. The pair began their hunt by chasing down and tranquilizing Simon Stagg, head of Stagg Industries. Flushed with victory, the pair posted a video clip online for all to see, where Pyg taunted Stagg, and his other potential victims, with a modified version of the classic nursery rhyme "Little Jack Horner", itself based on a land deal gone bad. He proceeded to kidnap Michael Holt and finally targeted the last businessman involved in the land deal - Bruce Wayne. Unable to find Wayne at his Manor, they kidnapped Alfred Pennyworth in his place. In "Instinct," Professor Pyg and Mister Toad target a fashion model named Azura where they hold her accountable for having live bird feathers in her outfit. They leave her in a clock tower-type death trap in a bird mask until she ends up saved by Batman. Batman and Katana discover that Professor Pyg and Mister Toad have been using parts of Baa Baa Black Sheep as their calling card and set out to find their next target. Professor Pyg and Mister Toad then target a clothing designer named Liam Taylor who uses animal skins in his designs and have him in a circular saw death trap. Batman and Katana were able to rescue him by jamming the device with exploding goo. They find the next calling card from Professor Pyg and Mister Toad revolving around "The Little Boy Who Lives Down the Lane" clue. When investigating a plastic factory, Batman is ambushed by Professor Pyg and Mister Toad. When Batman ends up knocking down Professor Pyg, Mister Toad uses a sonic attack on Batman where they end up retreating upon the arrival of the police. Upon analyzing the blueprint of the opera house, Batman and Katana learn that the runway show is at the opera house where Professor Pyg and Mister Toad plan to bomb the fashion show with the bombs inside a delivery truck. Batman and Katana were able to get the car out of the opera house before it explodes. Afterwards, Batman and Katana figure out that Professor Pyg and Mister Toad plan to destroy the yacht where the fashion show's after-party is being held and find the phosphorus residue of African Toads on parts of the ship. Batman finds Professor Pyg and Mister Toad who reveals a heat signature device where it was revealed that 280 heat signatures would set up the phosphorus. Due to Katana evacuating the guests, Professor Pyg and Mister Toad speed up the device's gage. When they trap Batman in ice, Professor Pyg and Mister Toad plan to add a second coat of the phosphorus only for Katana for arrive and free Batman. After Batman stops the bomb, Professor Pyg and Mister Toad try to set off the device only to get knocked down by the explosion. In "Reckoning", Pyg and Toad are among the Blackgate Penitentiary inmates rallied by Ra's al Ghul to hunt down Batman. In "Doppelganger," Professor Pyg and Mister Toad are responsible for the creation of the villain known as Man-Bat as part of a plot to establish an army of humanoid animals. They started by having Kirk Langstrom inject himself with the bat DNA that he was working on at gunpoint. After freeing Man-Bat, Batman and Katana were able to defeat Professor Pyg and Mister Toad. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Sonic Croaks:' Mr. Toad has the unique power to croak a powerful blast of sound that knocks over opponents. Abilities *'Driving:' Out of the two eco-terrorists, Toad acts as the getaway car driver. He has shown adept skill, having escaped the notorious Batman on their first encounter. Weaknesses *'Bad Eyesight:' Toad's eyes are constantly rolling in other directions. Pyg has stated that he has constantly told Toad to get them checked. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Short Fused Bombs' Transportation *'Professor Pyg's Car:' A seemingly old-fashioned motorcar that conceals a small arsenal of weaponry and equipment and can easily keep pace with modern sportscars and even the Batmobile. Appearances ''Beware the Batman'' *"Hunted" *"Instinct" *"Darkness" *"Reckoning" *"Doppelganger" See Also *Mister Toad (Beware the Batman)/Gallery *Mister Toad Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Mister_Toad_(Beware_the_Batman) Category:Beware the Batman Characters Category:Villains